infinity_comics_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Mary Calvin (IUCU)
It's what your father would've wanted." ''- Mary Calvin'' Mary Calvin is the Vice President of Calvin Inc. and the widow of David Calvin, as well as the mother of Jack Calvin and Jane Calvin. Alongside Jack she has tried to get David to give Jane the company and is successful after he dies. She is a loving mother that will protect her children at any cost. Six months after the death of David, Mary enlists Jack to help Jane when John Riggett files a lawsuit against Calvin Inc. for unknown damages, only to win the lawsuit when it is revealed that Daniel Jackson's father Grant hired Riggett to destroy the company, and Calvin Inc. is absolved of any wrongdoing. When Jack is threatened by a dangerous individual, he inadvertently reveals his true alter-ego to his mother and sister, and Mary is conflicted with her feelings over her son's ability to be a hero. After Black Shadow takes down the dangerous individual, Mary breathes a sigh of relief knowing that her son works to keep the city safe and soon supports his heroics. Mary Calvin is portrayed by Jessica Lange. Biography Early Life Mary Calvin was born in 1950, and when she was 20 she married David Calvin, with whom she had two children- Jack and Jane. A Son Returns Jane's Claim Together with Jack, she tried to convince David that Jane was right to inherit the company from David, although he remained adamant that it belong to Jack. Jack's Disappearance Mary breaks down after hearing that Jack has disappeared and urges David to try and find him, although nothing comes of it. After Jane shuts herself in, Mary tries to connect with her but this fails and Mary backs down. Jack's Return After Jack returns, Mary quickly embraces her son and kisses him on the cheek multiple times, stating that she will kill him if anything like this happens again. Mary also attends the party and is greeted by several people who congratulate her on getting Jack back. After hearing that someone tried to mug Jack and his friend Daniel, Mary then hires a bodyguard named Lyall Mason, who is irritated that Jack keeps escaping, although Mary tells him that Jack will warm up to him soon enough. Yet Another Claim Mary is present when Jack visits David and they reveal to Jack that when he disappeared, David started to suffer Alzheimer's. Both Jack and Mary tell David that Jane deserves the company and instead of refusing to listen, David actually considers their opinion. Death of a Husband After David's death, the family attend the funeral and Jack holds his mother tight. She tells him a story about his father and they attend his wake, where Mary sees Jack hand Jane a note, which reveals that David has signed the company to Jane after he dies. Mary thanks David for doing the right thing. Six Months On Taken to Court When Jack visits Calvin Inc., Mary informs him that the company is being sued by John Riggett, a seemingly disgruntled ex-employee who is filing for unknown damages. Jack chooses to help Mary and Jane Calvin, although he is pitted against Rose Lindsay, a top lawyer who makes a claim to which Judge Ward is in favour of, causing Mary to worry about the future of their company. Assuring Jane and Jack's Loss When Jane is unsure of if she will lose the case, but Mary assures Jane that she has the utmost faith in Jack. Later, Jack comes to visit Mary and Jane when Amy Baker is injured, Mary and Jane comfort Jack. Later on, Mary pulls Jack aside and informs him that he has to visit Amy, and states that she sees more than a friendship for them as she has seen the way they look at each other. She then tells Jack that the deadline for their trial is coming up, and Jack promises Mary that he will be there to represent them. Winning the Case Mary is present when Jack arrives in the courtroom just in time to prevent his evidence, and Lindsay withdraws from representing Riggett after Jack present evidence that proves Riggett, Ward and several Jury members were paid off by Grant to ensure the downfall of Calvin Inc. Thus, Mary observes as Ward, Riggett and the jury members are arrested, and she thanks Jack for his help. Whilst Jack talks with Jane, Mary thanks Lindsay for backing off, and Lindsay tells Mary that her son is a good man, which Mary agrees with. A Heroic Child A Chat with Jack Mary learns of the attempted murder of Sandra Collins whilst working at Calvin Inc. with Jane, and is soon visited by Jack Calvin, who learns that his college friends are coming to Dark City. When Jack refuses to meet them, Mary attempts to convince Jack to say hello to them, but he ultimately states that he is too busy to talk to them. After Jack leaves, Mary agrees with Jane when she says that Jack is hiding something from them. Mary and Jane later head to the hospital after they learn that Jack was attacked, and whilst she is relieved to learn that Jack is safe, she expresses her condolences as his assistant Anna Stott is injured. The Truth Revealed Mary is woken up in her home by a strange noise, and grabs her gun as she leaves the bedroom. She heads into the foyer to find a masked individual, keeping him at gunpoint. She is shocked when Jane heads down and the individual is revealed to be Black Shadow, who removes his mask and reveals his identity as Jack. Jack then collapses as Mary runs to her son's aid. Mary has Jane contact Amy Baker to tell her that Jack is injured, and reveals her knowledge of Jack's secret identity. She also contacts Lyall Mason, who is also made aware. After Jack talks to Timothy Colby, Colby heads outside of Jack's old room and has a brief conversation with Mary, and Mary asks what Colby knows. Colby, however, informs her that only Jack can tell her what she wants to know. Jane and Mary confront Jack in his bedroom about his lying, and he apologises to his mother and sister. However, he also insists that he needs to save the city from the crime lords and supervillain that attack it, and that he will continue to fight. Mary later pulls Jane aside and they discuss their feelings about Jack's decision, although they decide to talk about it at a later date. Acceptance Mary and Jane later head over to Shadowland, and Jack is surprised to see his mother and sister there. They listen in to Jack's conversation to take down his new foe known as The Shadowhunter, and she and Jane agree that he needs to be stopped. Whilst at Calvin. Inc, Jane and Mary discuss Jack yet again, but they realise that they cannot stop him and that he needs to fight Shadowhunter. They decide to go to Shadowland and stay with Eric Stoneheart as Jack heads out with his team to stop his enemy. When Black Shadow is injured by Shadowhunter, Stoneheart assures Mary that Jack knowingly goes into dangerous situations but that he just wants to save his city, and Mary is relieved by this news knowing that Jack's methods are effective. Mary and Jane attend a funeral that Jack is present at, and Mary apologises for the way she has been acting towards Jack. Jack informs Mary and Jane that he will be more transparent in the future, and Mary meets with Lyall to ask him to protect Jack whilst he protects the city. Lyall promises Mary that he will keep an eye on Jack as Mary contemplates Jane's proposal to work with Collins. Personality Powers & Abilities Relationships Family * David Calvin † - husband * Jack Calvin/Black Shadow- son * Jane Calvin- daughter Allies * Lyall Mason- hired staff * Rose Lindsay- court opposition turned ally * Amy Baker/Blackbird- future daughter-in-law Enemies * John Riggett- court opposition * Judge Ward- corrupt Judge Appearances * Black Shadow * Black Shadow 2 * Black Shadow: Shadowhunt Notes Category:Dark City Characters Category:IUCU Characters Category:IUCU Category:Dark City (IUCU) Category:Calvin Inc. Employees Category:Calvin Inc. Employees (IUCU) Category:CFOs Category:Female Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Black Shadow Movie Characters Category:Black Shadow Media Category:Supporting Characters Category:Supporting Movie Characters